epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Epic Rape Battles of Meatholl. Socrates, Plato and Aristotle VS Confucius, Sun Tzu and Buddha
Why hello there, welcome to another rap battle, not much to say, only to thank Jason for helping me with the colour stuff and for educating me and basically helping me with some lines, appreciate it bby. This isn't my best but not uploading it equals that I wasted my whole time writing this. I hope more people will do this East vs West suggestion because I personally love it and I hope ERB will do it, the idea makes me moist already. So without further fondue, here is the battle. Sponsored by the Walrus Church. Socrates in this colour Plato in this color Aristotle in this culor Confucius in this culur Sun Tzu in this colur Buddha in this insert synonym of color Together in normal whiteness EPIC RAPE BATTLES OF MEATHOLL! SOCRATES! PLATO! AND ARISTOTLE! VERSUSSSS! CONFUCIUS! SUN TZU! AND BUDDHA! BEGIN!! Begin 0:13 'West :' It's East vs West, but we'll leave you going South, He who messes with the Fathers of Philosophy can get the hell out! We study fundamental problems, you're more part of 'em, We're Stating we want War! From Spring all the way to Autumn. I taught Plato! I taught Aristotle! And I taught Alexander! You wrote the Art of War? This looks more like the Art of Slander! You want to win? We're the best you've ever seen, ha, straight from Athena! Call it my method when with critical thinking I'll disprove your idea! You're the Yin to our Yang, because you spit a weak verse, How can you beat us? Philosophy is a Greek word! 'East :' I know that you know nothing, battling the enlightened one, You'll be Macedone if you dare shun the Masters Kong and Sun! We Golden Rule with the principles and ideas we've brought! We'll leave you schooled, you fools, with our Hundred School of Thoughts. The Beasts from the East influenced the West with our philosophy, Try meditative Dhyāna or for once being proper and modestly! If you want to go to Nirvana, keep your ignorance in Greece, I've written a book about war and strategy, it's considered a masterpiece! My raps are the Five Classics, I'm the man with the most Ren, As you swallow our disses, it's like taking poison all over again! 'West :' You stepped into my Academy, so get a load of this! We're anti-Confucius, you might aswell call us Legalists! I'm a social gadfly! I give democracy the boot! Us beating the three of you is just one of the Four Noble Truths! I believe your concept and knowledge is based on perception, But to claim you're good at rappin' is something that'll never happen! Your life isn't worth living, your unexamined brain claims defiance, I've got the mathematical masterful rhymes all thanks to science! So there's no Middle Way in this fight when it's us you're facin', We spit yellow rivers of Gold, you asians, don't mess with Western Civilization! 'East :' You've got your head in The Clouds, we master the teachings of rap, Plato's Theory of Forms shows your win will never be a fact! You lot are the rebirth of turds, I'm versus these flawed logic defendants, We're rocking a book, a religion and 80 generations of descendants! Your best purpose, Aristotle, was teaching Alexander, not to discuss you're all wearing togas and beards, you just look the same to us! You're not good of bad when you're born, you learn that from living. And by the way you act, it seems you greek geeks had no good upbringing. I've been chilling with 180 concubines and turned them into soldiers! This will result in us busting your bust heads right of your shoulders! 'West :' Just because Confucius was like a hobo waiting for his disciples on the street doesn't mean you've got street cred, don't mess with these three greeks! Put your raps in the Sun Bin because I'm someone you can't fight, see? It's in my Nicomachean Ethics to kick you back to your Dynasties! Unlike your teachings, this battle will have a point and an end! We're the ancient amazements, do not dare fuck with us ever again! 'East :' The First Teacher got teached by a student who was obsessed and misguided, by the ugliest man on the planet, no wonder you're all feebleminded! I'm not fearing the result of this battle, I know myself and my enemy, And I know that wanting to have the best logic is all of Socrates' legacy! This is my rhyme Analects, versus these MC's from BC, why didnt you hide? With our reasoning, knowledge and logic you just got out-philosophied! WHO WON? WHO'S A FAGGOT? (SEE, IT'S CW!) YOU DECIDE!!!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MEATHOLLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOL! Note : Like I said, not my best battle, but I still liked making it, please comment and tell me what you think of it :p Who won? Kanye Westerns The East Beasts Category:Blog posts